


Peony Bushes

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beauty Standards, Body Hair, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shameless Smut, TROS? I don't know her...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: “You are unclothed,” he uttered behind his palm, staring resolutely away from her. “Why are you...are you--”He dropped his hand, a sharp, bitter feeling of betrayal blooming in the space between them. “Are you with someone?”Why would he even care? She snorted to herself.“Of courseI care,” he growled, his gaze finally meeting hers. “Who is it, then? Thetraitor?Or maybe you prefer the slick pilot type,” he sneered.Rey glared, breaking away from his deep, brown eyes. “No one, alright? I’m just an unwanted, scummynobodylike you said.”Though she refused to look at him, her lower lip wobbling slightly as the pain of his cruel words lanced through her all over again, tears pricking her eyes. She could feel his presence come nearer, his large body casting her in shadow.“Thatwasn’twhat I said,” he intoned darkly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 438





	Peony Bushes

Rey hadn’t really thought about it before. Not in the nineteen years before she had left Jakku, and definitely not in the tumultuous weeks that followed that. Surely it couldn’t be _that_ important.

But for the first time, she looked at herself, _really_ looked at herself. And the giggled whispers she could overhear from the other side of the women’s shower room were _honest,_ though tinged with cruelty. There wasn’t much privacy to speak of and Rey wasn’t the type of person to be shy about her body--why should she? It was a perfectly acceptable, living body, a body that survived through starvation and isolation. Before now, Rey had never known she needed more than that.

Rose, who was still a friend Rey was learning to trust, paused in the open stall beside hers when she noticed Rey had stopped scrubbing. 

“Don’t listen to them,” Rose insisted easily, but then Rey realized that she was just as...well. Groomed. Her legs and armpits were unnaturally smooth, the dark hairs between her legs evenly trimmed. “Not every planet has the same beauty standards...and even if they did, it’s your body. You don’t have to shave if you don’t want to.”

Rey hadn’t realized people even went to such extremes to remove body hair--never mind the expectations that seemed to be behind it. A man shaving his face was one thing...

Another voice piped in from across the room, “You do if you ever want a man to touch you!”

The woman who said it was tall, perhaps taller than Rey, with golden hair and round, red lips. She had lovely curves and was as hairless as a child.

Rose scowled fiercely. “Don’t you hags have something better to do? You realize we’re at _war,_ don’t you?”

A man? What...what did that have to do with anything? She couldn’t think of any man she would want touching her, pushing away the memory of a breathless place that existed only for her and…

But he hadn’t chosen her, so any thought of _him_ was pointless and hurtful only to her.

Rose was right, she didn’t have to shave if she didn’t want to, but a small voice whispered in her ear, _you’re supposed to want to. There’s something wrong with you. Maybe_ he _knew that and that was why he--_

Rey turned the valve, the spray of water slowing to a drip overhead. She focused for a moment on the drip, drip, drip on the crown of her head, relishing the readily available resource that had evaded her all her life. She usually liked to linger, savoring the feeling of water drying on her skin, soaking in as much moisture as she could. Today, she grabbed a towel, carefully curling it around her skinny form.

“I’ll see you later,” she tells Rose, forcing a smile. 

It would be easier when they saw each other in the mess hall, clothed and probably sitting with Finn and Kaydel and unfortunately Poe--who would regale them with piloting stories and flirty anecdotes. A place she wouldn’t be the center of attention, which was fine by her. 

Rey dressed quickly, leaving without a word. 

The Resistance was still small, less than a hundred people, and an x-wing fleet smaller than thirty fighters. Their purpose was to _survive._ She wasn’t _really_ a jedi, but no one knew their way around machines like she did, so Rey helped in the way she could best. She knew Leia felt guilty, but Luke was gone. There was no one else who could train her.

Rey was happy to have her private quarters and wanted little else. What more did she need? She had food in abundance, water to drink and bathe in, honest work to fill her days and friends to close the nights with. In bed she might stare at the ceiling, wondering to herself in the quiet of the dead of the night what it could have been like, if Ben had taken _her_ offer to return home, to be with her...and for a few moments before sleep took her, she might let herself imagine his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back. 

She sighed. It was pointless. 

Rey sat on the edge of her bed, removing her boots to stroke the length of her calf. The hairs were light brown, downy and fine. She didn’t think they were _too_ noticeable, but the girls in the shower could tell. That was nothing compared to the thick hairs that protected her lower lips and the small mound of her pubis. 

She remembered the blond one, and how pink her bare sex was, like soft petals on a flower.

Rey didn’t look anything like that and it had never bothered her until now. She must look like a feral, desert creature in comparison. She trimmed the hairs of her armpits, but they were never smooth. 

Kylo--Ben, whoever he was, he was a prince. It was laughable when she thought about it, but only cemented the pain of their differences. If Ben had never been drawn to the dark side, he would be Leia Organa’s _son,_ pupil to legendary Luke Skywalker. Not that he wasn’t those things, but he would have been a proper heir to the light. They would have fought the First Order together, rather than how they fought each other in a galaxy-wide war. And Rey...she would have never left Jakku if she had to guess.

As Kylo had cruelly reminded her, she had no place in this story. 

Rey tugged her boot back on, then tied her hair up in three buns along the back of her head, even though she hadn’t put her hair up properly since leaving Ahch-To. It’s oddly comforting, and she brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was hungry and delighted in the easy availability of her next meal--of which she now had three times a day. 

Finn and Rose already have a table saved when she gets to the mess hall, leaning together with their platters side-by-side. Kaydel joined them when Rey was still in line, and when she finally finds a seat, her own platter heaping, Poe and a new recruit, Beaumont, have both squeezed in as well.

Rey kind of liked the chaos of their crowded table, though. Everyone had someone to talk to, and she could eat to her fill, watching as they bickered and joked together. It was like nothing on Jakku and despite the noise and the way Poe’s leg seemed to be _vibrating_ under the table, she enjoyed the revelry. 

The evening slowed as people finished their meals and wandered off to either the showers or their bunk. Rose and Finn left together after a series of meaningful looks Rey didn’t want to interpret--it made the hole in her heartache around the edges because the one person who had ever looked at her like that had reached for power instead of her when given the choice.

She retreated as well, turning her tray in to the kitchen and slipping out of the mess hall. The base was quiet and she was able to shuffle to her room without being intercepted by someone she knew personally, to her relief.

Rey sighed as she dressed down for bed, gazing forlornly into the dingy mirror on her wall. She shucked off her boots and scooted her pants down her legs to the floor, uncoiling the faded, blue wrapping she tied across her chest. In her underthings and vest, she stared once more in the mirror. Through the thin, worn fabric of her underwear, she could see the dark shadow of her pubic hairs, a few strands curling out from under the seams. From her ankles to her knees, fine hair lined her clean skin.

She supposed the dust from living in a desert environment had better disguised them before. Water was too precious a resource to waste on bathing when it was the one thing keeping her alive under the searing heat of a blue giant star so fierce that at the equator of Jakku was a treacherous field of glass that skirted the planet. It was said it was once a tropical paradise, though Rey had never seen any evidence of that.

Rey sat on the edge of her bunk, lifting her right foot onto the ledge. What would her skin feel like groomed? She wondered as she absentmindedly rubbed the side of her calf. 

She stilled, the air sucked from her lungs as the force rang with _him._

She looked up from her knee and there he was, pretty, pink lips parted in surprise. He hadn’t expected the force to connect them once more, least of all with her so exposed. Rey had _never_ felt embarrassed about her bare body before. Just because he grew up on core worlds, surrounded by girls like...like that blond one, with her pussy lips and long legs fully shaved.

Why was she even thinking about this?! Ben was no more, and Kylo longed only for power. Didn’t he?

The man that stood before her, swathed with black from head to toe and towering above her, could scarcely look in her direction, a large, gloved hand covering his mouth, stark against his reddening complexion.

“You are unclothed,” he uttered behind his palm, staring resolutely away from her. “Why are you...are you--”

He dropped his hand, a sharp, bitter feeling of betrayal blooming in the space between them. “Are you with someone?”

Why would he even care? She snorted to herself.

_“Of course_ I care,” he growled, his gaze finally meeting hers. “Who is it, then? The _traitor?_ Or maybe you prefer the slick pilot type,” he sneered.

Rey glared, breaking away from his deep, brown eyes. “No one, alright? I’m just an unwanted, scummy _nobody_ like you said.”

Though she refused to look at him, her lower lip wobbling slightly as the pain of his cruel words lanced through her all over again, tears pricking her eyes. She could feel his presence come nearer, his large body casting her in shadow.

“That _wasn’t_ what I said,” he intoned darkly. 

Rey’s voice trembled. “Might as well have.”

“No!” He snapped. “You’re _not_ nothing to me.”

He was only inches away now but she closed her eyes, tears finally streaking down her cheeks.

“Don’t look at me,” she sniffled. “Just leave me be, I can’t _take_ this anymore!”

The front of his muscled thigh pressed firmly into her raised leg, his body heat suffusing her with undeniable comfort and such utter _rightness._

_“No,”_ he grunted.

“Please, Kylo, just go--”

“Don’t call me that,” he seethed, tipping her chin towards him with long, warm fingers. “Not now, not when you’re the only person who ever--”

He cut himself off, releasing her face and twisting away from her with a swirl of his cape.

“Don’t do this to me,” she told him, her voice cracking as she continued. “Please, Ben.”

He scoffed, pacing in front of her. “Don’t act as if you’re so miserable. You left me unconscious on the floor, mere feet from Snoke’s corpse! I offered you _everything,_ I killed my master for you...and still, you chose your friends over me. I was never going to be enough for you, you only wanted me for what I could do for you!”

“I never asked for everything! I trusted you, Ben. I went to you with hope that at last, there was someone in this endless galaxy that wanted _me._ But you didn’t. Not really. I was a mode of seizing power.”

He whirled on her. “And _that_ is what you think of me?”

“That is the only thing you have left me to think. I knew I was risking my life by boarding the _Supremacy,_ but for you, it was worth it. I didn’t know I was risking my heart as well.”

His whole presence simmered with emotion she dared not interpret. The space between them thrummed with a shared sense of isolation and throbs of yearning that made the air sting, it was so compelling.

He recovered from his earlier embarrassment, his gaze trailing down her torso to where her dark pubic hairs sprouted from her vulva to protect her dampening sex. She wanted to squirm under his weighted gaze, his eyes never moving from the puffy slit visible through her underthings.

“You’re heart,” he repeated in a deep tone that tied her belly in knots. 

Rey dropped her foot to the floor, closing her thighs. She couldn’t understand the urge she had to cover herself--her body was perfectly _fine,_ there was nothing wrong with her--but he sensed her sudden shame, a frown pulling on his plush lips.

“Don’t do that,” he murmured, his giant palms covering each knee and melting her skin. “Don’t hide yourself from me. You came to _me_ that day. When I stood before Snoke, I fought for _you._ When I asked you to join me, I meant in all ways, Rey.”

He tore her legs apart by her knees, standing between her spread thighs. She could feel a distinct bulge, thick and hot and hard as iron nestled against her clothed cunt.

“Ben,” she breathed helplessly. Her arousal swelled, gushing slippery moisture that soaked into the thin crotch of her underwear.

A slow smile formed on his face and he chuckled softly, “You want me too, I can feel it, Rey. You’re so _wet_ for me already, aren’t you?”

She whimpered, her hips jerking slightly. The sudden motion made him gasp, and he ground his hips back, his length uncomfortably constrained in his trousers but still so _close_ to where he longed to be. Her slickness was steeping into the material covering his groin, sweet torture that convinced him of one thing: he was going to bury himself in her. 

Sensing his thoughts, Rey flushed all over, her chest and face bright pink.

Ben curled his hand around the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. “Tell me to stop, Rey. I will. But you need to tell me now.”

Rey moaned, “Don’t stop, please, Ben.”

That was all he needed to hear.

“Fuck,” he growled, ripping her sopping underthings down her legs, “You’re so beautiful. You have such a delicate, little pussy, Rey. I can’t wait to ruin it.”

_“Oh!”_

He dipped a long finger into her slit, running from the bottom of her entrance to the tip of her throbbing clit. He rolled the raised flesh with the blunt end of his finger and she whined, rocking into his hand.

He kneeled before her, blowing gently at her dripping pussy. Both of his hands pushed against the insides of her thighs, spreading her apart for his gaze, and Rey bit her lower lip, resisting the temptation to press them back together. He flicked his tongue against her sensitive cleft and she wanted to sink into the pleasure he promised, but there was just...so much hair. Wouldn’t it get in his mouth? It would probably change his mind, and he would leave her here, needy and aching.

“Is that what you’re really worried about?” he asked. “Body hair?”

“Well--”

He plunged into her core with a pointed tongue, whorling the appendage experimentally. She cried out, startled by the sudden intrusion. 

Ben feasted on her, a heavy hand holding her hip still to keep her from bucking too roughly into his face. It felt better than Rey ever imagined, and as he lapped at her messily, she could do little more than take it, covering her mouth to keep her neighbors from overhearing her pleasured shouts.

When he finally pulled away, she felt spent, despite having never come. He had brought her to the edge but never allowed her to go tumbling over it, and now her pussy felt more empty than ever, her muscles clenching around nothing. She needed him inside her... _now._

Rey didn’t have to say a thing. He clawed at his clothing, yanking off first his tunic and cape before wrenching open his trousers. From his belly button to the hem of his briefs was a thick line of coarse, dark hairs. He wrapped his hand around her wrist to guide her fingers through the hair and then below his briefs. There, the hair grew even thicker around the base of his cock. She enveloped him with her fingers, and he was so large around that they couldn’t reach around fully.

“I will always be amazed that someone so small can be so strong,” he whispered, leaning into the crook of her neck. “These little hands,” he covered the hand she had wrapped around his length with his warm palm, “have held a lightsaber in battle, yet remain so gentle...and delicate.”

He moved her hand along his cock in slow strokes until her hold on him grew more confident. She continued to pump him as he finished pulling down his trousers and stepping out of his boots, then released him to remove his briefs herself. He sprang forward, nearly tapping her belly, and before she could grab hold of him again, he reached for the center closures of her vest and shredded them to bare her soft chest to him.

Rey couldn’t believe this was happening. She shivered with nerves as he adjusted her on the bed to crouch over her, his hips settling in the cradle of her parted thighs. He relaxed into her, his swollen lips sucking mouthfuls of her skin to create a trail of red marks between her little breasts, smothering himself with her scent.

“Don’t push me away ever again,” he seethed into her skin, “be with me.”

She couldn’t deny him if she wanted to.

_“Yes,”_ she gasped, curling her fingers into his dark, luscious hair, drawing his mouth to hers.

“Be with me,” she repeated, the taste of her sex hot on his breath. “ _In_ me.”

Rey had witnessed the rushed fumblings of mating on Jakku, though never dared let anyone close enough to touch…

He grunted, nodding his agreement into the crook of his neck, reaching between their bodies to guide his length to her slick cunt. He pressed in only his bulbous tip, finding her lips again as his hands gripped her hips.

“I don’t want this to hurt--”

“I don’t care,” she cut him off, leaning up to pull his plush lower lip into her mouth, her incisors piercing the flesh.

He growled back, his teeth bared and his fingertips sinking into her skin hard enough to leave bruises on either hip, his hips suddenly colliding with hers. She cried out, her head tipping back in shock of her body being so full. It was so deep within her, the head of his cock tapping against a place inside her she had spent her entire life until this moment ignorant of, and Rey wasn’t sure she could even _breathe._

Then he kissed her again, devouring her mouth with his teeth and deft tongue. His cock withdrew slowly, and she whimpered, clenching around nothing.

The sensation of him roughly jerking back into her was less foreign and equally tight. Rey decided she liked the jarring thud of his pelvis meeting hers, his thick hairs grinding against her throbbing clit. He sensed her satisfaction, rolling his hips with purpose.

“This is all that matters,” he rumbled against her, groaning when she rocked back into him. “You and me.”

She didn’t have the will to disagree. He was right and he knew it.

He was working her body like it was an instrument, tuning her until she was ready to sing. A large thumb pressed against her clit and she released a long moan, moisture spilling along the line of her ass and coating his balls.

“Show me, then,” she whispered. “If _we_ are all that matters, prove it. Imprint it into my body.”

He jerked into her, somehow growing harder at her instigation. There were no words, but he didn’t need them, his body speaking a language only they could understand. She couldn’t keep herself silent as he ruthlessly fucked her, his balls slapping wetly against her with every heaving thrust, but he was just as loud, cursing as he rutted into her like a beast. 

It was beyond intangible feelings like love or hope or even fear. It was an utter joining of souls and Rey sobbed as her muscles seized around his cock, forcing the air from her chest. 

She had never expected much out of sex but Rey knew what had passed between her and Ben was more than that. 

He closed his teeth around the curve where her neck met her shoulder, jolting into her a few final times before releasing into her, the warmth of his come soothing her insides as she thrummed with aftershocks. They held each other in the following silence, their hearts beating in tandem as sticky sweat cooled their skin.

And if the next day, everyone in the shower stared at the marks he had made the night before in stunned muteness, she was none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my WIPs, but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
